


Malik's Galarian Adventure

by ZeroRestraints



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Extreme Proportions, F/F, F/M, Gijinka, Hentai, Human/Gijinka Pokemon, Human/Humanoid Pokemon, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Humanoid Pokemon, Large Ass, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Male Slash, Muscles, Self Insert, Sex, Yaoi, pokemon gijinka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: Malik the son of Gym Leader Kabu is ready to head out and take on the Galar region with his team of Pokemon. The hot blooded trainer will take on any challenge, be it in battle or in bed.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Female Characters, Original Male Character/Gijinkas, Original Male Character/Male Characters, Original Male Character/Many, Original Male Character/Pokemon
Kudos: 33





	Malik's Galarian Adventure

The bustling city of Motostoke was alive with activity, large machinery moving about and humans and pokemon were interacting with one another in the usual peaceful manner. To the east of the city was the Motostoke Stadium where the hot-blooded Gym Leader  **Kabu** took on gym challengers. Behind the stadium was a large house, the home of the Gym Leader, his Pokemon, and his son.

“...ZZZZZ~…” snored the 18 year old son of Kaby known by  **Malik** . Malik was a handsome young man with a muscular build. He had broad shoulders, a large set of pecs, steely abs, thick muscular thighs and arms, a tight toned butt, and a 18-inch long 8-inch thick dick with Volleyball-sized nuts. He had a head of shaggy black hair and his amber gold eyes were closed as he slept nakedly on his bed. He wasn’t alone as he slept.

“...Buuun~…” snored Malik’s first pokemon  **Hiphop the Scorbunny (M)** . He was a short white bipedal bunny with orange ear tips, toes and collar and a yellow bandage-like marking above his little pink nose. The white bunny pokemon was snoozing in the same spread out way as his trainer atop his abdomen. Malik received the fire type as a gift from his father when he was fifteen. The two were the closest of friends and partners.

“...Milll~...” cooed Malik’s second pokemon  **Sweetang the Milcery (F)** . She was a little glob of of sentient milk-like goo with tiny arms, a mouth and closed white eyes. The little Fairy type pokemon was slumbering comfortably on Malik’s right pec. Malik met the little glob while exploring the city and he shared his ice cream which made her happy. She opted to stay with him and he loved her sweet personality.

“...Chew~...” moaned Malik’s last Pokemon  **Chewbaka the Chewtle (F)** . She was a small cyan turnle with a blue shell and a big head with orange cheeks and horn and a buck tooth. The water type pokemon was sleeping on Malik’s left pec. Malik had rescued her when she was injured in the waters of Motostoke, and healed her up. She loved her trainer dearly and always loved to cuddle with him.

Malik and his Pokemon slumbered happily together in Malik’s room which was filled with posters of pokemon battles and certain trainers. As the sun shined through the window, the quartet continued to sleep calmly, that is until the door to the room was swung open.

“ **MALIK! GET OFF YOUR LAZY NAKED ASS AND WAKE UP!** ”

“YIKE!” Malik screamed as he suddenly woke and jumped up, sending his slumbering Pokemon airborne and landing on his legs. “Ah! Sorry guys, are you okay?”

“Scor/Chew/Mil,” the three pokemon groaned at suddenly being awoken so roughly.

Malik narrowed his eyes and glared at the person who awoke them. “Dick move Dad. Dick move.”

“Hey, you asked me to wake you up if you didn’t do so yourself,” replied Malik’s father Kabu. Kabu was a towering man with black and grey hair and a massively muscular figure that dwarfed Malik’s. He had large pecs and bulging arms and legs. He wore a set of white and black sport shorts that did nothing to hide the massive bulge of his 24-inch long 11-inch thick monster member and basketball-sized nuts. “Now get up, breakfast is ready.” He walked out of the room, but before he was out of ear shot he yelled, “And get dressed!”

Malik rolled his eyes and sighed. He loved his father dearly, but sometimes he was too hot-blooded for even him. “Ugh, alright guys. We better get ready, we got a big day today.” His pokemon were now fully awake and cheered in agreement.

They went to the shower first where Malik and his pokemon bathed together. Malik and his pokemon played as they washed each other before finishing up. Malik got dressed in a red/black skin-tight tank top, a set of blue/black tight sport shorts, black/grey armbands, red/black fingerless gloves, and a set of grey socks and black sneakers. Once he was dressed, Malik and his Pokemon went down to eat.

They went down to the kitchen where they saw his father and his signature pokemon  **Centiscorch (M)** making breakfast together. “Hey Dad, hey Centiscorch,” Malik greeted as he petted the large bug on the back of the head.

“Scorch~” the fire bug growled happily.

“Welcome down sleeping beauty,” Kabu said with a smirk. “Take a seat, breakfast is almost ready.” 

“Kay, thanks,” Malik said as he and his Pokemon all sat down to eat breakfast. Centiscorch served three bowls of Pokefeed for Malik’s pokemon, giving them a nice toasting they all liked. Kabu then served Malik his breakfast to which the son quickly started eating. “Mmm. Thanks Dad. Delicious as always.”

“Heh, glad you enjoy it Mal,” Kabu said as he sat down and had a cup of coffee. “So, I take you’ve finally decided to head out and partake in the Gym Challenge?”

“Heh, yeah,” Malik said blushing slightly. “I mean, I’ve always wanted to try it out. You’re okay with that dad?”

Kabu simply smiled. “Of course son,” he said warmly. “I’m very proud of you for taking on the Gym Challenge. Though are you sure you wish to go to Wedgehurst first? You can stay and wait until the Opening Ceremony here.”

“I’m sure Dad,” Malik replied. “I promised Sonia I’d visit her recently, and Professor Magnolia said she finished my Dynamax Band. Besides, Leon told me he’s heading down there to give a Pokemon to his little brother, so it’d be a good way to connect with him again. Overall, it seems like a good deal to me.”

“Ah yes, Leon has mentioned his little brother before,” Kabu said. “Well it looks like you may be getting a rival on your adventure.”

“Maybe three,” Malik replied, confusing his father. “Leon mentioned he’s taking pokemon for his brother and two friends. All three of them are looking to start their journey.”

“Huh, three potential participants for the league, looks like you’ll have your hands full,” Kabu said with a chuckle. “Well, know that if you ever need help or advice, don’t hesitate to call.”

Malik smiled warmly at his father. “Thanks Dad, I promise I’ll make you proud.”

Kabu smiled back. “You always do.”

Malik and his team finished breakfast before heading to the Motostoke Train Station. With a heartfelt goodbye to both his father and his father’s team, Malik and his Pokemon headed off. The rid was fairly calm with Malik and his Pokemon staring it awe at the lands outside of Motostoke. He had been outside of the city before, but never really got to explore on his own before. Now, it was all going to change, he was going to become a true trainer and take on the Gym Challenge.

After a few hours of riding, Malik made it to Wedgehurst. He stepped out of the station with Chewbaka on his head, Sweetang on his shoulder and Hiphop to his side.

“Wow, so this is Wedgehurst,” Malik said in awe at the small rural town. “Huh, pretty different from Motostoke, huh guys?”

“Bun/Mil/Chew,” the three pokemon all agreed.

“Hmm, I wonder when Leon’s supposed to arrive,” Malik thought out loud.

“How about right now?” asked a familiar voice, to which Malik immediately turned. Standing behind him smirking was none other than the Unbeatable Champion  **Leon** . Leon was a muscular dark skinned male who was a bit taller than Malik. He had a mane of violet hair, golden eyes and side goatees. He had large beefy arms and large chest that stretched his tight shirt. He wore a pair of white shorts that looked like they were barely holding his 20-inch long 10-inch thick dick and hefty balls. He had a tight toned ass that was covered by a long cape that protected the absolute spankable behind. “Hey Malik! Good to see ya~”

“Hey, good to see ya too Leon,” Malik said as he walked over and clasped hands with the Champion and dear friend. Leon then surprised him by pulling Malik into a hot kiss. Malik blinked in surprise but returned the kiss, smashing lips with the hot Champion. They pulled away after a minute and smirked at one another. “Cheeky Champ.”

“Heh, I try,” Leon said with a chuckle as they pulled away. “So, I take it you’re here to help me see my little brother and his friends off?”

“Partly, I have a few others things I planned to do, but I do look forward to meeting your little brother,” Malik replied. He then noticed Leon’s starter and number #1 partner  **Charizard (M)** . “Hey Charizard, you look great. Keeping Leon in line and from getting lost?” he said with a smirk.

“Zard,” replied the large orange fire type said with a nod. Malik’s pokemon all ran up to Charizard and greeted him, to which he happily returned the greeting.

“Now who’s being cheeky,” Leon shot back crossing his arms. “So, what are we waiting for? Shall we head off?”

“Heh, sure,” Malik replied. The pair and their Pokemon were about to walk on, but were stopped when a large group of Leon’s fans appeared and started cheering for his arrival. “Oh brother,” Malik said with a roll of his eyes.

Leon chuckled before walking up to the crowd. He smiled at them before taking his signature victory pose, to which all of the people cheered. “Hello, hello, Wedgehurst! Your Champion, Leon, is back! I promise I’ll keep doing my best to deliver the greatest battles for you all to watch!” he declared, which made the crowed cheer louder.

“Always such a ham,” Malik said with a shake of his head.

“Bun/Mil/Chew/Char,” the four pokemon all said in agreement.

Malik chuckled as he watched and heard Leon speak to the crowd, telling how he would never shy from the battle, but also inspiring them to try their hardest so they can challenge him and become stronger. Malik had to admit, despite Leon being a major ham, he was a very good hearted person that honestly wanted everyone to experience the amazingness of pokemon battles and to become as strong as they could. It was one of the reasons they had become friends, and it was Leon that convinced Malik to finally go out and try the Gym Challenge.

“Lee!” a youthful voice cried out from the back of the crowd. They dispersed, revealing to Malik a young man just a bit shorter than him. He had the same dark skin and golden eyes as leon, and his hair was purple but shorter and more styled. He had a lean body with some nicely defined muscles that stretched the tight black shirt and blue jacket. He had a pair of long pants that held the bulge of his 14-inch long 7-inch thick cock and nice firm balls inside. He was waving excitedly at Leon with a bright grin on his face.

A matching smile formed on Leon’s face. “ **Hop!** ” he exclaimed as he and Charizard walked up to the young man with Malik and his pokemon behind him. “So, my Number-1 Fan in the whole world has come to pick me up! Look at you Hop! I reckon you’ve grown...exactly an inch and a quarter since the last time I saw you.”

Hop simply grinned back at his big brother. “You know it Lee! Those sharp eyes are for sure what have kept you Champion for so long,” he replied. 

Leon chuckled before noticing two more teens the same age as Hop behind him. The first one was a young man with pale skin and brown hair with a small set of bangs. He had a lean body like how but not as muscled and his ass was slightly bigger and rounder. He had a long-sleeved red shirt and a grey hat. He wore a set of blue pants that held his decent 17-inch long 5-inch thick dick and full balls inside.

The second was a girl with peachy skin and similar brown hair and brown eyes to the boy next to her. She wore a grey jacket over a maroon dress that held her ample E-cup breasts withing and just barely covered her plump bubble butt that outsized both the brown-haired boy’s and Hop’s. Both teens had large bags on their backs and looks of awe in their eyes as they stared at Leon.

“Heh, what a pair of bright eyes,” Leon said as he looked at the pair of teens. “Let me guess, you must be  **Victor** and  **Gloria** . Hop’s told me a lot about you. I’m Leon, the Galar region’s greatest-ever Champion, and a massive Charizard-Fan too!”

“W-Wow! It’s a honor to meet you Champion Leon!” Gloria said with awe in her eyes.

“Dang Hop, you weren’t kidding Hop. You’re brother is cooler in person,” Victor said to which Hop smirked back.

“I told you, my big bro’s the greatest!” Hop declared proudly.

“The greatest show-off, that’s for sure,” Malik said with smart tone. The three teens turned to the bulky boy in confusion.

“Heh. Guys, meet Malik. He’s a good friend of mine from Motostoke. In fact, he just so happens to be the son of the fiery-fighter Gym Leader Kabu!” Leon said, to which Malik gave him an annoyed look.

“Whoa! You’re dad’s a Gym leader? Cool!” Hop said in awe to which Victor and Gloria nodded.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool,” Malik replied. “Hey, do you mind if we talk more away from the screaming fans?” he pointed to the crowd still cheering behind him.”

Leon chuckled loudly. “Sure thing Mal. Let’s get going everyone!” he said before turning back to the fans and giving them some final words of encouragement and inspiration before all five of the group headed back towards the homes of Hop, Leon, Victor and Gloria back in Postwick.

As they made their way back, Malik tried to get to know the three young soon-to be trainers.

Hop was clearly Leon’s little brother. Every bit as energetic, loud, and boisterous as his older sibling, Hop seemed to have an inexhaustible amount of energy and excitement coursing through him. He idolized his big brother dearly and hoped to one day be the one to take the Champion title from him. It was also clear that Leon loved his brother back very dearly and wanted him to be as strong as he could be, which made him happy he had rivals in both Victor and Gloria, and potentially Malik himself.

Victor was not nearly as energetic as Hop, but definitely had a fire in him that Malik could appreciate. He seemed very interested in pokemon battles and wanted to definitely try and take on the Gym Challenge. While he wasn’t as muscular as Hop, he was very athletic and loved to do parkour. He hoped to get many Pokemon he could be friends with and train with so they can become strong together.

Gloria was probably the calmest out of the group and seemed to be the voice of reason amongst them. Even so, she had a bit of a fangirl side whenever Leon talked to her and she would gush over and over. She wasn’t as interested in the Gym Challenge but wanted to try it against her twin. However, her true goal was to catch every species of Pokemon that lived in Galar, and explore the vast region with her brother.

Malik had to admit, he liked the goals of all three soon-to-be trainers. He could see the fires in their bellies ready to burn bright and blaze across the sky like shooting stars. He was happy to have these three take on the Gym Challenge alongside him.

It didn’t take them too long to reach Leon and Hop’s home which had a battle arena to the side for training. “Come on Lee! You said you had some Pokemon for us!” Hop exclaimed excitedly.

“Is he always like this?” Malik asked Gloria.

Gloria giggled. “Actually, today he’s a bit more excited than usual,” she replied.

“Can’t really blame him,” Victor stated. “I mean he has been waiting for today for a long time. Then again, getting a Pokemon from the Champion, especially if he’s related to you, is pretty epic.”

“Heh, guess I can’t blame you there,” Malik said as he petted Hiphop who was standing next to him first, then Sweetang and Chewbaka. “Having pokemon companions is pretty amazing. Arceus knows how much I love having my partners with me, right guys?”

“Bun/Mil/Chew!” replied Malik’s pokemon as they all cuddled up to him.

“Aw, that’s so cute,” Gloria said as she watched Malik interact with his pokemon.

“Yeah,” Victor agreed. “Hey Malik, you’re older than us right?” Malik nodded. “If that’s so, why didn’t you try taking on the Gym Challenge before? I mean with your dad as one of the Gym Leaders, I would imagine getting sponsoring would be easy.”

“Well you’re not wrong,” Malik replied. “I could have tried earlier, and my dad did offer me sponsorship but...I guess I just didn’t feel ready for it. I mean, I love my dad, but I never really had the confidence to go out and try. It wasn’t until recently a week ago that I decided it was time.”

“What happened?” Gloria asked.

“I met  **Chairman Rose** ,” Malik replied, surprising the pair. “I had seen him before since my Dad is one of the top Gym Leaders, but I never spoke to him. I was training in my Dad’s personal gym with my Pokemon when Mr. Rose came to the house. He was looking to talk to my Dad about setting up the Motostoke Stadium for this year’s Opening Ceremony for the Gym Challenge. I told him that my dad was already at the gym and offered to take him there myself, to which he and his assistant  **Oleana** accepted. We got to talking and he was impressed with my training and suggested I try the challenge, but I confessed I wasn’t sure. He told me to never fear the future and to stride forward to take what I desired. He told me he could see the makings of a great trainer in me, and honestly? I actually believed it. I talked to my Dad after and I decided to take on the Gym Challenge.”

Gloria and Victor stared in awe at Malik’s story, amazed by what he had told him. Behind them, both Hop and Leon had been listening in too. Leon had known Malik for a while, but never knew the story as to why Malik decided to take the next step and take on the Gym Challenge.

“Wow Malik, that’s amazing,” Gloria said in awe.

“Thanks,” Malik said smiling, happy to see these younger teens were taking his story so well. “But that’s enough about me, Leon! Don’t you think it’s time you give these three their Pokemon?”

Leon blinked before chuckling. “Quite right Malik,” he said before pulling out three pokeballs and tossing them into the air. “Come on out everyone!”

“Grookey-Groo!” The first pokeball revealed a small green monkey pokemon with brown ears and tail, orange paws and mouth, and a stick in its leaf-like hair. This was the grass type  **Grookey (M)** .

“Bun! Scorbun!” The second was a fire type  **Scorbunny (F)** . It was like Malik’s but a bit shorter and not as trained.

“Sob-Sobble!” The last one was a blue reptile line pokemon with a large yellow fin on its head, a curled tail, and a set of 2-fingered hands and feet. This was the the water type  **Sobble (F)** .

“So Cute!” Gloria cooed as she and the boys watched the three pokemon play about with each other.

“Okay you three, line up,” Leon called out. The three pokemon nodded and quickly lined up before the group. “Okay then. Hop, Victor, Gloria- here are the pokemon you can choose to pick as your partners.”

The three teens looked at each other before huddling together. As the chatted amongst themselves, Malik decided to go over and speak with Leon. “So who do you think they’re going to pick?”

“Hard to say,” Leon replied. “All three would be good partners for any of them. I would imagine though that Hop would allow Victor and Gloria to pick first since he already has his Wooloo.”

“Wooloo huh?” Malik said as he recalled seeing some wild Wooloo on his way to Postwick. “I’ll admit, they are pretty cute. I wouldn’t mind having one as my own pokemon. They evolve into Dubwool right?”

“That’s right, pretty strong heads those have,” Leon replied with a chuckle before the three teens finished their huddle and faced the older males. “So, have you guys picked?”

“We have,” Hop replied before turning to the twins who nodded back. They all walked up to the starter pokemon they had decided.

“I pick Scorbunny!” Victor declared as he stood before the fiery rabbit.

“I pick Sobble!” Glora said as she stood before the water chameleon.

“And I pick Grookey!” Hop proclaimed as he stood before the grass monkey.

“Groo/Scor/Sob!” The three pokemon cried out happily as they ran over and greeted their new trainers. Victor and Scorbunny fist-bumped each other. Sobble ran up Gloria and cuddled her hand. Grookey bounced around Hop before jumping onto his shoulder.

“Hmm, looks like good fits to me,” Malik said with a chuckle. “Remember guys, from now on you are all family. Your Pokemon are gonna be battling for you and training hard, so treat them right and you’ll be able to accomplish anything.” Malik pokemon all cheered in agreement.

“Mal’s right,” Leon stated. “You and your pokemon are gonna grow close as you travel together. And even closer with the surprise I have for all of you tomorrow~” Leon finished with a cheeky grin.

“Wow! A surprise Lee? What is it?!” Hop exclaimed excitedly. Gloria and Victor were equally curious while Malik was confused. Leon didn’t mention anything about a surprise before.

“Sorry Hop, can’t tell ya right now~” Leon teased. “You are all gonna have to wait until tomorrow to see. But for now, I think you lot should take time to get along with your new Pokemon.”

“And while you do that, we’ll be cooking up a big barbeque to celebrate,” called out a female voice. Malik and the others looked to see two older women walking up. The first had purple hair, dark skin, gold eyes and sported a pear-shaped body with a large plump ass. The second woman had light skin, brown hair and eyes, and an hourglass shape with a massive rack. 

“Thanks Mum!” Victor said as he waved to his and Gloria’s mother, **Swara** . Behind her was a  **Munchlax (F)** . 

“Yeah thanks! Sounds tasty,” Hop said as he grinned to his and Leon’s mother,  **Shiela** . 

And so for the rest of the day and into the sunset, the group partook in a little party to celebrate the three teens getting their first pokemon. The new trainers spent a lot of time getting to know their new pokemon. 

Victor and his Scorbunny got along very well, both having a great sense of athleticism and moving around quickly. Malik made sure to give Victor some tips about how to handle Scorbunnies and Hiphop told Victor’s Scorbunny how to handle humans. Gloria loved to cuddle with Sobble but found it was very shy and timid, however it loved to cuddle with her and seemed to be curious over her interests.

As for Hop, he hit it off well with Grookey who also got along well with Hop’s first pokemon,  **Wooloo (F)** . Grookey liked to cuddle in Wooloo’s fluff and seemed to mirror Hop’s excitable nature. The little grass monkey loved to tap with his stick, which Hop and Wooloo would join in, creating a small drum circle.

Leon and Malik chatted over the night, catching up since the last time they spoke and talking about their plans. Malik was curious about Leon’s “surprise” but he knew that when Leon wanted to keep a secret, he’d be able to do it to his grave. Still, Malik enjoyed reminiscing with Leon. His pokemon were playing about with those of the teens and Leon’s Charizard who acted like a big brother figure to all. The night’s festivities continued on until the sun set, and everyone went to call it a night.

“You sure it’s okay for me to spend the night here Leon? I don’t mind going back to the Pokemon Center in Wedgehurst,” Malik said as he exited the shower in only a towel of Leon’s home and entered Leon’s room. It was an...interesting room Malik had to admit.

“Of course I’m sure Mal,” Leon replied as he lay on his bed in only a white jockstrap, his muscled frame shining under the lamp light as he read a men’s swimwear magazine. “You’re my friend, I’m not gonna make you head out in the dark when you can stay with me. It wouldn’t be the first time we shared a room anyway.”

“Heh, you’re right,” Malik said as he sat on the bed. He was about to go over and reach into his bag when he felt a pair of hands grab his naked wet pecs. Malik moaned slightly as he felt the dark-skinned hands caress his muscled chest, the thumbs rubbing against his hardening nipples. “L-Leon~” Malik gasped. “Y-You’re such a horn-dog.”

Behind Malik, Leon chuckled. “Heh, well can you blame me?” he shot back, squeezing Malik’s chest even more. “With such a sexy stud so close to me, how can I do anything but?” As he kept on squeezing, Leon’s cock began to harden beneath his jockstrap, stretching the fabric.

“H-Haaa~” Malik moaned while the older male played with his chest. His own member was starting to wake up and tent beneath the towel. It soon pushed the towel off, exposing it’s full meat at complete arousal. The thick meat began to leak pre that dribbled down his length to his hefty cum-filled nuts. 

“You’re so sexy Mal, just like your daddy,” Leon teased as he leaned over and kissed the nape of Malik’s neck, giving light sucks as he played with the buff young buck in his grip. His clothed cock was tenting against the tight confines of his jockstrap, just begging to be released from its restraints. “What do you say we have some fun for old times sake?” He squeezed Malik pecs firmly.

“Ha-Haaaaa!” Malik gasped from the squeeze.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Leon said with a grin. 

Leon released Malik from his grip and removed his jockstrap, letting his large dark-skinned cock fling free. He pulled Malik onto the bed and kissed him, the older male forcing Malik’s mouth open so their tongues can play. Their dicks pressed up against one another, pre leaking from each of them and getting them nice and slick. Leon’s hands returned to squeezing Malik’s pecs while Malik’s hands went to Leon’s tight toned butt and started groping the cute ass. After several minutes of teasing each other like this, they moved to a new position.

Leon pulled away from Malik and pushed him onto his back. Leon got on all fours looming above Malik’s muscular frame before turning his entire body around. “Wow, still as big as I recall,” Leon chuckled as his face loomed just above Malik’s leaking cock. The Champion opened his mouth and took the head of Malik’s shaft into his mouth.

“Hng! L-Leon!” Malik gasped as he felt Leon take his dock into his mouth. The raven-haired malik grunted, trying to resist the urge to buck his hips. Instead he looked up to the large dark meat dangling above his own face and opened his mouth to take it. The Champion cock moved its way down his mouth and pushed into his throat easily. 

The two horny males proceeded to suck each other off, each taking the other’s cock down with relative ease. Their throats stretched as they pushed their dicks into each other’s mouths. They each moaned from the other’s sucking, their mouths vibrating around the dicks they each had in their mouths and throats. 

‘ _ Fuck Mal, you’re better at this than your old man, _ ’ Leon thought as he sucked down on Malik’s shaft. His entire body was tingling for Malik’s sucking on his own dick. He knew that Malik wasn’t too normally allow others to top him, so Leon considered himself lucky to be one of the few that could turn the bulky young man into putty with his teasing. The champion moved down until all of Malik’s cock was in his mouth. At the same time, He pushed his hips down, driving his own cock to the base in Malik’s mouth.

‘ _ Fuck~ W-Why does Leon’s cock taste so good~? _ ’ Malik thought as he moaned around Leon’s shaft. The black-haired boy was shivering beneath the champion as they sucked each other off. Leon was one of the few people Malik would allow to top him, and Leon often took full advantage of that knowledge. Even so, Malik did not mind letting Leon take over from time to time, he was a dear friend and Malik trusted him greatly. In fact, Leon was part of the inspiration for Malik to finally go out and take on the Gym Challenge, not that he’d ever tell Leon lest he run the risk of inflating his already huge ego.

The two continued to suck each other off until the build up in their respective cocks grew too much and both boys orgasmed into each other’s mouths. They pumped their seeds down each other’s throats, filling the other’s gut. Both boys loved the taste of each’s other cum and happily drank down every drop they could of the thick white spunk.

When their orgasms ended, Leon pulled off of Malik’s dick and pulled his own out of Malik’s mouth and slumped onto his back and panted, Malik doing the same. Once the two had managed to catch their breaths, they both sat up and smiled warmly at each other before leaning in and locking lips, tasting their cum in each other’s mouth.

**CREAK!**

**THUD!**

“OOF!”

Leon and Malik jerked when they heard the door open, something fall, and a voice all in succession from each other. They looked to the door of the room and to their surprise was Hop laying on his stomach. He was in only his boxers with them slightly slid down and his hand just under the crotch. Malik and Leon looked and saw a stain of white on the floor near Hop’s crotch and his dick was leaking.

Hop opened his eyes and grunted in pain before realizing that Malik and his brother were staring down at him. He formed and nervous smile and waved hesitantly. “H-Hi?” he stuttered.

Malik and Leon looked at each other before smirking. “Why Leon, I didn’t know your little brother was a such a peeping tom.” Malik said cheekily.

“Trust me, I didn’t raise him to be like that,” Leon replied in a similar tone. “It looks like I may need to punish him for peeping. Care to join me Mal?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Malik replied before he and Leon turned back to Hop with predatory grins and glints in their eyes that made the younger boy shiver in fear and excitement.

In a flash of a few minutes, Hop soon found himself on the bed in between his brother and Malik. His boxers were tossed aside and he was forced onto his back with his big brother’s big boner slapped across his face while Malik’s massive member laid atop his own as he held his legs spread.

“S-S-So B-B-Big,” Hop muttered as he stared wide eyed at his brother’s cock and felt Malik’s pressing down on his own. The young man was blushing brightly and his dick was oozing pre like a leaky faucet in excitement.

“Alright little bro, time for your punishment~” Leon chuckled as he grabbed his dick and pushed it against Hop’s mouth. The younger brother instinctually opened it, letting his sibling fat cock push into his mouth. The younger sibling moaned around his brother’s shaft as Leon pushed deeper, getting into his throat.

“You’re brother is so naughty Leon~” Malik teased as he watched Hop’s dick leak large amounts of pre beneath his own larger cock. “He’s so hard and leaking so much.” Malik chuckled softly. He rubbed his rod against Hop’s, making the younger boy squirm beneath him.

“Trust me, I know just how naughty little Hop is,” Leon shot back with a smirk as he pushed his dick into his brother’s throat. “I can’t count the number of times I woke to him sucking on my cock while I slept. He’s a little glutton for punishment, though I doubt he sees this as punishment.”

“I can see that,” Malik chuckled at the sight of Hop’s squirming body. “Guess it’s time for me to have  _ my  _ fun.” Malik pulled his dick off of Hop’s dick and pressed the head against Hop’s puckering hole. He pushed past the ring of muscle, stretching tight hole, causing Hop’s entire form to buck under Malik’s grip as he held onto Hop’s legs. “Fuck Leon, your brother is stupid tight~”

“Yeah, I know,” Leon groaned himself, humping his little’s brother’s dick and thrusting in and out of the tight throat. “Somehow he never seems to get loose, even after all the times I fucked him. And who knows how many times he and his friends did it.” Hop squirmed beneath Leon, to which he slammed down and slapped his balls into Hop’s face. “Oh don’t deny it you little slut. I saw you groping Victor and Gloria during the party. I bet you go to their house all the time just to have fun.”

Malik chuckled at this. “Well, whatever the case, he feels incredible. And I’m certain we’ll have more chances to have fun during the Gym Challenge,” he said once he was buried to the base of his cock inside of Hop. He pulled out until only the head remained before thrusting back in. Malik started fucking Hop at a decent pace, thrusting in and out until he matched Leon’s pace.

Leon and Malik thrust in unison in and out of Hop’s hole, driving their larger cocks deep inside him and driving Hop’s mind absolutely insane with pleasure. Leon was revelling in the velvety tightness of his brother’s throat, a familiar sensation he had experienced many times before and loved it every time. His balls would smack against his brother’s face, smothering Hop’s eyes and filling Hop’s nose with his manly musk. At the same time Malik was loving the tight confines of Hop’s asshole. It was squeezing him like a vice, almost refusing to let him pull his dick back out and then pull it back in. The sides of his cock grinded against Hop’s prostate, making the boy squirm more. As he plowed Hop’s hole, Malik had reached down and started pumping 

The two older males slammed their cocks hard and fast, each rocking Hop directly to his core as his throat and ass clung to their cocks, almost trying to keep them both inside him. His body arched and spasmed with each thrust inside him and his cock bounced around practically spraying large amounts of pre, which grew greater when Malik took hold of his thick stick and started jacking him off. Hop could not control his squirming body as his dick was teased.

The three boys continued on like this, Leon and Malik plowing Hop’s holes relentlessly and driving the young trainer between them insane as he was filled with their man meats. Hop’s nerves were driven to the brink, and with a final moan around his brother’s cock, the younger sibling orgasmed, shooting thick streams of white spunk into the air that fell back onto his own chest.

As he came and moaned, the vibrations that coursed through Hop’s moaning mouth and the clenching of his ass around the two older cocks made their owners grunt in need. They pounded harder, trying to push themselves over the edge. With dual dynamic thrusts, they slammed themselves balls deep into Hop’s holes and let out a pair of loud moans.

“HOP!” The two older males unleashed their seed into Hop, filling him with dual floods of cum. Hop was filled from both ends, feeling his brother’s familiar tasting spunk be pumped down his throat and right into his stomach while Malik’s far thicker spunk was blasted up his arse. As more of the muscled males’ man-milk jetted up inside him, Hop’s stomach began to bloat from the large volumes of pure prime splooge.

When their orgasms came to an end, Leon and Malik pulled their half-limp dicks out of Hop’s abused holes. Cum leaked out of Hop’s mouth and ass, and his eyes had a glazed look that made it obvious that the two had fucked him into bliss.

“Hooo...well that was fun,” Malik said, wiping his brow of sweat. Leon offered him a bottle of water which he took happily.

“Yeah, definitely,” Leon agreed, drinking from his own water bottle. Once the two finished drinking their water, they paused for a minute before looking at each other. “So...another round?”

Before Malik could speak, a moan came from behind them. “M...Mooooorrrreeee~” moaned Hop, his dick getting stiff once more.

At this, Malik chuckled. “Sure,” he replied. And so the three males went on for several more hours before exhausting themselves into a sweet and comfortable slumber where they all snuggled together on Leon’s bed.

Before he fell unconscious, Malik had decided he made the right choice in going out now and taking the Gym Challenge. He could only imagine the fun times that would happen from here on out.


End file.
